A Promise Between Two Old Lovers
by Mantinas
Summary: Rolo is in an Assisted Living Center when a special song is played. Deals with death, old age, and malfunctioning minds.


A Promise Between Two Old Lovers

Mantineus-This is pure fiction! I say this because the song came from work. Pure fiction! I know the elderly aren't popular, but it makes sense here. If you ever find this song, please tell me. Youtube doesn't have it. Stupid youtube. But I listened to the next best thing. "Sometimes Life Isn't Easy" by Mew.

Disclaimer-I own nothing! Steve Lawrence owns the song(I don't mean to insult him by doing this).

Key

_La-song_

La-other

------ ------

Rolo was eighty-six, his brain was there, but he could not do some of the things he could do when he was half his age. Not to mention, living alone can be lonely. He had no family.

He sat on the loveseat-a spot that became his own due to habit-facing the fireplace listening to the radio which was playing a CD containing golden oldies. A Frank Sinatra croon was playing at the moment; memories of night clubs flashed through his mind. The band in their stands to the right, the piano on the left and…

It may have been years, but he never liked it when his mind went down that road.

His memory was interrupted by the sound of soft footfalls. A male nursing assistant came and sat down on the couch that was to the right of his loveseat, a basket full of napkins needing to be folded was set on the floor before him. Rolo did not mind the boy. But then it started.

_A room without windows, a room without doors_

_A room where no guy but I can spy the charms that are yours_

The voice that sang was wonderful. Crooning was his life outside the home. New York at night. The lights blared, Broadway was alive. The club's sign was fancy. _Geass _was its name. Backstage was no place for him; it could ruin his career and he did not want to do that to him. Rolo was considerate unlike some of the girls whom flaunted their relations.

Rolo sat close to the stage, his face void of wrinkles and his muscles were lean, unaffected by age. Twenty-four was a good age. The song started. It was to be a surprise for him. An anniversary present. Two years. Two glorious, wonderful years.

_Like being marooned on an island far from civilized shores_

_You and me in a room without windows, a room without doors._

"This is good." The assistant said.

"Yeah," Rolo said, trying to keep the tears down.

"Do you know who sings it?" He asked again.

"Lelouch Lamperouge."

His dark locks were illuminated by the stage lights, his violet eyes glistened softly, his lips upturned into a smile. Lelouch gave the audience the impression that he was looking at all of them; but Rolo knew better. His head may be moving, but his eyes never left his.

"Sounds French." The assistant said.

Rolo knew the name, but his memory was going. He looked at the name tag; Andrew.

"His grandfather was." Rolo said. "Though his father was a general in The Second World War."

"Interesting," Andrew said. "You were a fan, huh?"

Rolo was silent for a second.

_No bells will be ringing, no telephone calls_

_In our little well-secluded cell of ceiling and walls_

_While dozens of males sit 'n' chew their nails and hate me because_

_I am yours in a room without windows, a room without doors_

"I was his, honest to god, number one fan." Rolo said, his eyes watering. "I knew more about him than his other fans. In fact…"

Rolo let it drop. Andrew, who was folding napkins the entire time, stopped, expecting him to continue.

"Is something wrong?"

"What?" Rolo asked, confused. "Oh, uh…No."

Rolo figured he should tell him. After all, he never had a captivated audience before. Everyone barely spoke to him and that was fine. No one really knew what to talk about anyway. He was a nursing assistant too. They were not supposed to be homophobes; they have to care for everyone no matter what. At least, now-a-days they should. Back then it was really bad. Another reason to hide.

"This song…" Rolo continued. "Is dedicated to me for our second anniversary."

"What?" Andrew said, sounding skeptical. "You're pulling my leg."

Rolo shook his head. "Nope."

_If they said "Friend, how would you like to spend the long hereafter?"_

_I'd tell them what we're after is a one way ticket to…_

"If you want, I can prove it." Rolo said, starting to get up.

"Ok." Andrew said, setting the napkins aside, he stood up as well.

Rolo led the way to his room(Rolo Lamperouge was on the sign by the door) and opened up a casket with photos and papers. Rolo sorted through the mess until he picked up a yellowed piece of paper.

"Here," Rolo said, handing it to Andrew. "Read it."

"Dedicated to Rolo Lamperouge, my loving and beloved boyfriend. If this doesn't calm your nerves, nothing will."

Rolo took out some photos and handed them to Andrew. He looked through them, smiling as he saw them. One was of Rolo and obviously Lelouch sitting on a couch, another was of Rolo, Lelouch, a brown haired man, a red headed girl, and a curly red haired girl. On the back, on everyone's spot were their names. Suzaku, Euphie, Lelouch, Rolo, Shirley.

"Friends," Rolo said. "They're long gone, though."

"Sorry," Andrew said.

"No, no." Rolo said, his eyes watered once more. "Nothing to be sorry about. It was their time."

Rolo sighed. "I'm over it. The only thing that gets to me is that I sometimes forget. Though no one tells me, I think it's only gonna get worse before I go."

"Well," Andrew said. "If you would like, whenever I have free time we can talk about this some more. That might help a little bit."

Rolo smiled. "Sure."

_A room without key holes, a room with no view_

_We'd like to reside there, hide there for an era or two_

_Completely wrapped up in each other while the whole world ignores_

_You and me in a room without windows_

------END------


End file.
